1. Field of the Invention
Present invention relates to a touch control module and an electronic device with the touch control module thereof; more particularly, the present invention relates to a touch control module and an electronic device with the touch control module thereof that uses a transparent and flexible material.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advancement of technology, various electronic products have made extensive presence in today's life. Touch control switches have also been widely used in many electronic products, wherein a capacitance switch module used for sensing a capacitance signal as its control signal is disclosed. Currently for esthetic or special shape designs, the electronic products have employed many transparent plastics as their designs for appearances. Meanwhile, there is demand to make the capacitance switch module transparent in their designs.
In the prior art, the capacitance switch module used brass in the sensor area on the printed circuit board before they were covered with a plastic panel. A User controls the capacitance switch module with pressing or touching the plastic panel. However, the printed circuit board in the prior art is not suitable for making the electronic product with a transparent appearance. Also, the fact that the printed circuit board is usually a hard board creates limitation in relation to the designs of the electronic product.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new kind of touch control module and an electronic device with the touch control module, to solve the problem of the prior art.